The Time Inside The Dungeon
by Lady Braus
Summary: Inspired from chapter nine of Sir, would you please take the damn cake, this is my take on what would happen if Levi and Sasha went all the way inside that dungeon.


**This was inspired from chapter nine of Sir, would you please take the damn cake by Diclonious57. The kissing scene, even though it was short, was enough for me to do this one shot. I'm way behind on updating due to school and work, so I hope that this would be enough so I can work on my other stories.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

That girl did the unthinkable that no other girl had done, and that was seducing Lance Corporal Levi.

It felt right when Levi pressed his lips onto hers as he gave in to whatever feelings he had about Sasha. He swore that he had felt a spark when their lips made contact. What that girl had done to him could never go away, and the feelings that was foreign to Levi had taken control over him.

Levi was always stoic with little to no emotion, but ever since she delivered his cake that day, Sasha had broken through his outside exterior and made her way through his stone cold heart with her friendly and cheerful attitude. He found it to be a nuisance but eventually become acquainted to Sasha's behavior and did not mind having her near him.

He also did not mind kissing Sasha again, and reaching behind her head, Levi brought her down for another kiss.

Their lips met once again, and this this time it was longer than the few seconds they had a little while ago. Sasha relaxed in his arms and joined Levi with the kiss. The tip of his tongue grazed her bottom lip and Sasha was a bit confused as to why he was doing that. Hearing him growl, her mouth quickly parted when Levi pinched Sasha on her side, and his tongue entered causing Sasha to moan.

Soft and rough, they combine into a pleasure that would become intense as he assaulted her mouth to his liking, and every moan Sasha gave to him, Levi would increase it a bit more for her to handle. As much as he wanted to continue sucking on her lips, there were other things to do to her body.

Levi left her lips and trailed his kisses down her jaw and right onto the left side of her neck. He nuzzled and breathed in her scent that was covered by that awful perfume. He remembered that her natural scent was a mix between cinnamon and pine. It calmed him down that night after he tore up his room and fell asleep in Sasha's arms. Remembering those scents calmed him down after the hell they have just went through with him getting whipped and Sasha being groped in front of Levi.

Although his wrists were shackled, his arms were free to move and Levi reached down to lift the pink dress off of Sasha. She left his lips and raised her arms so that he can take it off of her. Levi threw it to the side and smirked when Sasha covered her chest and her cheeks tainted red. She looked away from Levi as he pushed her arms away to see them.

"Do not hide them from me, Sasha. Don't you ever fucking hide your breasts from me."

He eyed her chest that were rising with each breath Sasha inhaled. Both of his hands covered them, and Sasha bit her lip when Levi massaged them. The way he was moving them was different to what that disgusting man did to her for Levi gently squeezed her breasts. Sasha was feeling extremely good until she felt a bulge forming right underneath her.

"Undo my belt, Sasha. Quickly."

She worked on his belt and then moved to unzip his pants. Levi helped by lifting himself as she pulled his pants down, but stopped as his member sprang out for her to see.

"Look at me, Sasha."

She glanced up at Levi who stared right back at her.

"It will hurt, but only for a little while. If you must, then hold onto the chains."

Moving back into position, Sasha reached up and held onto the chains as her entrance was right over the edge of his length. He ripped her panties off and some of her wetness dripped right onto his length. Her gaze on Levi remained as he lowered Sasha, but she had to close her eyes when she felt a sharp pain down there. Her grip on the chains tightened, causing Sasha to cry out to Levi, telling him that it hurts, and all he could do was to wipe the tears from her face. Soon after, the pain went away, and Levi told her to move.

She rode him. His hands were on her hips guiding Sasha closer to her end. She yelled out as he latched his mouth over her right nipple and his right hand moved in between her legs. His middle finger rubbed her moist clit over and over giving Sasha the extra pleasure she needed. She then released her hold on the chains and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding Levi close as a new feeling arrive for Sasha.

Levi knew what had just happen by the way she held him, and moved his hips faster just to increase their pleasure. He was soon to reach his breaking point, and by the way her hidden walls were clenching him, Levi did his best to prolong their sex.

He held on for another minute, and Levi came inside Sasha. He filled her with his essence, and she screamed out his name as Sasha came a few seconds later. Their bodies were high from their climax, and Sasha slumped on top of Levi with her head on his left shoulder.

"I'm sorry that your first time have to be inside this disgusting place. It should have been on a clean bed ten times better than this."

Levi voiced out his concern to Sasha and her response reassured him.

"It's okay. At least my first time is with you, Levi."

"Still, you deserve it. When we get back, we'll continue what we have just did here, but only after we have taken a bath. It will be my honor to grant you a night to remember, Sasha."

She looked up at him and gave an answer.

"I will love that, Levi."

They made out one more time, and after Sasha put on her dress, she freed him from the shackles. Levi got up, fixed himself, and unlocked a hidden door from the wall. They escape from that hellhole and into a room that was ten times cleaner for Levi to do something to Sasha that he could not do to her in the dungeon.

He made love to her all night long.


End file.
